Fall
by anisarista0506
Summary: [CHANBAEK] Chanyeol sahabat yang baik hati untuk Baekhyun yang rela melakukan apa saja untuknya sekalipun hatinya harus merasa sakit.


Tittle : Fall  
Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, other Cats find by your self  
Pairing : ChanBaek  
Genre : Fluff, BOY LOVE.  
Rated : T  
Leight : One Shot (2000w)  
Author : anisarista

**OST 'Justin Bieber – Fall'**

Notes : I really makes this story as simple as I can.

Sorry for typos

**CHANBAEK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BOYS LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANISARISTA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FALL**

Tok tok tok

Sedetik setelahnya, decitan pentu bergema pelan. Seseorang memasuki ruangan yang tengah berantakan.

"tidak usah sesibuk ini Baek. Kau sudah siap?"

Salah seorang bertanya pada seseorang yang sedang menyemprotkan cairan harum pada leher jenjangnya.

"bagaimana menurutmu Yeol?"

"simple"

Baekhyun dengan pakaian kasualnya terlihat sangat indah. Chanyeol menaikan sudut bibirnya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"mengapa kau mengeluarkan semua isi lemari mu kalau yang tetap kau kenakan t-shit favorit mu Baek?" _t-shirt biru dongker yang Chanyeol berikan saat ulang tahunnya satu tahun silam._

"entah hanya saja pakaian ini nyaman yang membuat ku betah untuk mengenakannya terus. Sangat cocok jika dikenakan bersamaan dengan jeans kesukaan ku. "

Baekhyun sangat keren. Chanyeol harus mengakui itu. Dengan pakainnya yang dilengapi _run sheos_ putih yang Ia kenakan sebagai alas kakinya. Sangat cocok dengannya.

Sejenak Baekhyun menolehkan jam tangan hitam yang bertengger manis ditangan kirinya. Waktu juga telah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Ia harus bergegas.

"cepat Yeol. Aku bisa terlambat."

"kau berjanji pukul 8 kan? Ini masih jam 7 Baek. Apakah tempatnya jauh?"

Baekhyun menunjukan deretan giginya yang rapih dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"aku hanya ingin datang lebih awal Yeol. Aku bersemangat karna ini Anniversary ku yang ke 100 hari."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum manis tulus pada sahabatnya yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu keluar kamar. Menyambar sebuah kunci yang bergeletak diatas meja belejar Baekhyun dan menyusulnya.

.

.

.

"kali ini dimana Baek?"

Chanyeol menanyakan arah mana yang hendak mereka kunjungi.

"kau tahu cafe starbucks di daerah Busan?"

Hening. Chanyeol hendak berfikir. Setelahnya Ia mengoceh pelan.

"_come on _Baek. Ada banyak starbucks disana."

"susah untuk menjelaskannya. Aku akan memberitahu rutenya."

"um.. oke"

Chanyeol melesatkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, walaupun seseorang disebelahnya meminta dengan kecepatan lebih. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak begitu mementingkan lengkingan teriakannya. Ia hanya mementingkan keselamatan dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Mereka telah sampai di tujuan. Chanyeol menepikan mobil sport merahnya.

"kau mau kedalam Yeol? Minum coffee atau semacamnya? Tetapi aku berharap jangan mengganggu perayaan ku."

Ucap Baekhyun menunduk pelan takut perkataanya menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya yang hingga kini setia sendiri.

"tidak Baek, aku berkeliling disekitar sini saja. Telfon aku jika sudah selasai. Aku akan kembali menjemput mu. Selamat bersenang-senang dan... happy anniversary"

Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat tersebut disertai senyuman tulus membentuk yang indah di bibirnya.

"um.. terima kasih Yeol"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya tipis. Setelahnya melihat jam tangannya. Jarum jam masih menunjukan waktu setengah 8 malam.

"aku pergi"

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan keluar menginggalkan Chanyeol. Badannya sudah tak dapat dijangkau oleh pengindraannya.

Chanyeol menyenderkan badannya frustasi. Menghempaskan nafas yang berat disertai getaran kasar.

Memutarkan sebuah dentuman musik yang beraliran jazz membuatnya sedikit tenang. Dengan fasilitas yang ada dalam mobilnya, Chanyeol sedikit mengeraskan musik itu.

Sejenak untuk bersantai didalam mobilnya yang nyaman. Chanyeol kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya. Memejamkan matanya. Merasakan tenang yang mendominasi setelah perasaan sesak yang melandanya tadi.

Hendak membuka _smartphone_nya, dengan kasar pintu mobil pada sisi kanannya terbuka. Seseorang duduk disamping bangku pengemudi. Dia Baekhyun.

"mengapa bal-"

Baekhyun dengan acuh melupakan manusia yang ada disampingnya. Menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya rapat.

"kau baik-baik saja Baek?"

Suara tangisan mendominasi setelah lagu yang sedari tadi diputar di kecilkan volumenya oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengelus punggung bebas Baekhyun. Seolah mentrasfer kekuatan yang Ia punya. Tetapi kenyataan berbalik. Bukan mendapat ketenangan, Baekhyun malah semakin pecah dalam tangisnya.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Tangan yang sedaritadi menutupi mukanya kini telah berpindah pada pinggang Chanyeol, melingakrinya dengan sangat keras. Chanyeol rela bajunya basah karna air matanya demi _sahabatnya._

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengelus punggung dan surai hitamnya secara bergantian. Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan moodnya yang 180° berubah dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menunggu kapan Baekhyun dapat menceritakannya apa yang telah terjadi.

Terasa sesegukan Baekhyun telah berkurang, Chanyeol memulai ucapannya.

"apa yang terjadi Baek?"

Perlahan pelukan itu terlepas, memberi jarak antara mereka berdua. Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah kusut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeka air mata yang ada di pipi Baekhyun. Setelah itu Baekhyun sendiri yang menyeka airmatanya hingga tidak ada yang tersisa.

"Chanyeol"

Ucapnya lirih.

"ceritakan semuanya Baek"

Chanyeol mengelus lengan sahabatnya dengan halus. Chanyeol tulus berbuat ini pada _sahabat_nya.

"Minho"

Ucapanya terputus atas sesegukannya.

"iya?"

"aku melihatnya Ia sedang duduk sangat dekat dengan ShinYe."

Tangis Baekhyun kembali pecah. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Chanyeol kembali menariknya dalam pelukan hangat yang penuh kasih sayang.

"menangis lah yang keras Baek."

.

.

.

.

"sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Dia yang selalu mengatur jadwal bertemu dengan ku. Tidak pernah menjemputku pada saat kencan. Dan aku selalu merepotkan mu untuk mengatar ku, Yeol..."

"... mengatur jadwalnya agar tidak bentrok jadwal kencan bersama ku dengan gadis lain.."

"... bodohnya kau Byun Baekhyun menyukai orang yang segitu bejatnya"

Baekhyun berdecih sendiri. Chanyeol hanya terdiam menjadi pendengar yang baik. Dari Ia yang menceritakan memergoki pacarnya sedang bersama dengan gadis lain. Yang lebih memilih gadis itu dan memutuskan Baekhyun didepannya tepat pada saat 100 hari jadinya dengan Minho. Bahkan Chanyeol merasakan malunya Baekhyun saat itu. Bagaimana Minho mengatakan bahwa Ia berpacaran dengannya hanya karna 'kasihan' dan tidak didasari 'cinta'. Apakah manusia ini patas disebut sebagai pria?

"jangan terlalu banyak meminum coffe Baek. Kau bisa terjaga semalaman kau sudah mengabiskan 3 cup moccalatte"

Chanyeol bukan manusia yang bodoh membawa Baekhyun ke tempat Club yang dipenuhi dengan minuman beralkohol. Chanyeol bingung tempat mana yang dapat Ia kunjungi untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit didalam hati Baekhyun. Dan disini lah mereka berada. Sebuah cafe yang cukup terkenal didaerah Busan, daerah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi yang mereka berdua kunjungi sebelumnya.

Baekhyun hanya tertundunduk merasakan hatinya yang kacau. Taklama melihat temannya itu bangkit dari bangkunya dan meninggalkannya.

"Chanyeol! Kau mau kemana?"

Tanyanya dengan sedikit nada berteriak.

"sebentar Baek. Dan ku mohon perhatikan aku."

Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah panggung kecil yang ada di cafe sini.

Mengampiri seorang pemusik yang hendak beristirahat sebentar barang meneguk sebuah mineral.

Baekhyun yang memperhatikannya bingung. 'apa yang Ia lakukan?'

Taklama Chanyeol meraih gitar yang terpajang indah dimuka panggung. Menuduki sebuah kursi yang Ia ambil dari sebelah tempat pemusik itu berada. Mempaskan posisi standee micnya hingga sejajar dengan bibirnya.

Setelah siap Chanyeol berdehem kecil menjernihkan suaranya.

"permisi semuanya. Selamat malam"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh tanya. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah gila Chanyeol. Dari kejauhan Chanyeol dapat melihat sebuah lengkungan tipis tercetak indah dibibir Baekhyun. Ia senang dapat membuat wajahnya kembali sedikit cerah seperti sebelumnya.

"izinkan saya untuk menyanyikan satu lagu. Ini untuk teman saya yang sedang bersedih disana."

Dengan tawa Chanyeol menunjuk posisi Baekhyun berada menggunakan telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

'what the hell?'

Baekhyun mentautkan alisnya. Ada apa dengan manusia itu? Dia sudah gila. Batin Baekhyun. Dengan hal itu, Baekhyun tidak dapat berbuat apa apa selain tersenyum dengan rona merah yang tercetak di pipinya.

"saya hanya ingin membuatnya senyumannya yang lebar menghiasi bibirnya kembali. Dan... _enjoy_"

Chanyeol mulai memetik lebut senar nilon gitar coklat tersebut.

Melihat ini Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu.

Suara Chanyeol mulai terdengar dan membuat Baekhyun untuk memperhatikan manusia itu lebih.

"_Well let me tell you a story__  
__About a boy love story__  
__He fell in love with his bestfriend__  
__When he's around, he feels nothing but joy__  
__But he was already broken, and it made him blind__  
__But he could never believe that love would ever treat him right__  
__But did you know that I love you? or were you not aware?__  
__You're the smile on my face__  
__And I ain't going nowhere__  
__I'm here to make you happy, i'm here to see you smile__  
__I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while..."_

Suaranya sangat serasi dipadukan dengan petikan gitar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang tesentuh dengan itu, tak sadar air mata senang menggenangi kelopak matanya.

'Chanyeol bilang lagu ini untuk aku? Tetapi liriknya? Manamungkin!'

Argumennya dalam hati. Sedikit melukapan rasa sakit yang sebelumnya melanda hatinya.

"_...What's gonna make you fall in love__  
__I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart__  
__Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love__  
__But you can't fly unless you let ya,__  
__You can't fly unless you let yourself fall..."_

Perlahan cairan itu mebuat jalurnya sendiri di pipi mulus Baekhyun. Senyumnya tidak kunjung berhenti. Hingga bagian terakhir akan datang.

"_...__I will catch you if you fall__  
__I will catch you if you fall__  
__I will catch you if you fall__If you spread your wings__  
__You can fly away with me__  
__But you can't fly unless you let ya,__  
__Let yourself fall__"_

Petikan gitarnya sudah menghilang, suaranya Chanyeol telah tiada. Baekhyun hanya terbuai dengan penampilan Chanyeol. Hingga tak sadar pria jangkung itu telah bediri tepat didepannya.

Lagu ini terlalu jahat untuknya dan juga terlalu terang. Baekhyun sudah mengetahui isi hati Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Mengapa Baekhyun terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui perlakuan Chanyeol yang teramat baik padanya.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam terpesona dengan manusia yang berada di depannya.

"maaf telah membuatmu ilfeel. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan bersikap baik-baik saja bila mengantar mu kesuatu tempat untuk pria lain. Wajahmu yang teramat bahagia saat ada kencan dengan pria lain. Maaf telah merusak persahabat yang telah kita bangun lebih dari 5 tahun ini..."

Baekhyun memandang lekat manik Chanyeol. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Tidak memikirkan pengunjung lain yang memperhatikannya. Keduanya hanya sibuk dengan dunianya serasa hanya ada mereka berdua di muka bumi ini.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca kembali dan siap membuat jalur baru di pipinya.

Chanyeol menyeka airmata yang berada di pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Tangannya mulai merendah meraih tangan baekhyun yang tergantung bebas dibawah.

Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tergantung.

"... Baek, _would you be mine?_"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Air matanya kembali berjatuhan satu persatu. Melepaskan pandangannya kelain arah.

Disamping ini, Chanyeol penuh perasaan cemas memenuhi hatinya. Cemas bahwa Ia akan ditolaknya dan tidak bisa dekat lagi dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menatap manik Chanyeol. Dan sedetik setelahnya, dia tersenyum manis dan mengangguk pelan, disertai mata yang spontan terpejam membuat air mata entah yang sudah keberapa kali ini mengalir.

Chanyeol membelakkan matanya. Ia tidak ditolak? Ia merasa ini sebuah mimpi. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol menyeka kembali air mata yang terlintas dipipi Baekhyun.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Chanyeol mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka berdua menyuruh udara yang tersisa diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun untuk pergi. Perhan Chanyeol memjamkan matanya dan mendaratkan birinya pada bibir Baekhyun. Melumat bibir atas Baekhyun dengan lembut. Terbuai dengan perlakuan Chanyeol tanpa sadar Baekhyun juga melakukan hal serupa pada bibir bawah Chanyeol. Memutarkan kepalanya masing-masing kearah yang berawanan. Tangan Baekhyun dengan spontan bertengger manis tepat di leher Chanyeol yang sedikit ditekan untuk memperdalam ciuman pertama mereka. Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya. Mereka berdua bercumbu tanpa menyadari pengunjung seluruh cafe memperhatikannya. Suara teriakan iri dan omongan mengenai mereka berdua dihiraukan saja oleh 2 insan ini. Chanyeol hendak bertingkah lebih pada ciumannya tetapi dengan lembut Baekhyun melepaskannya.

Dengan jarak yang teramat dekat Baekhyun mengambil oksigennya yang hampir habis. Setelahnya ada kata yang ingin Ia sampaikan.

"maaf Yeol, aku sangat jahat yang memaksa mu untuk tersenyum mensupport ku dengan pria lain. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada mu."

Chanyeol hanya diam. Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang Baekhyun lontarkan.

"apa kau selama ini baik hanya karna kau mempunya perasaan lain pada ku?"

Chanyeol menjauhkan jarak pada tubuhnya yang membuat tangan Baekhyun yang berada di lehernya terpaksa terlepas.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar disertai rona di masing-masing wajah mereka. Chanyeol membawanya ke mobilnya. Suasannya yang sunyi ini jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua.

"kau belum jawab pertanyaan ku Yeol."

Chanyeol meraih kedua jemari Baekhyun. Menatap matanya sangat dalam.

"yang aku lakukan itu semua tulus karna aku sangat sanyang pada mu Baek. Sekalipun harus terlihat bahagia walau kenyataan berbanding terbalik didalam hati ku"

Chanyeol kembali menunjukan senyuman tulusnya.

Baekhyun menunduk. Kembali menangis. Menyadari dirinya yang sangat bodoh hanya akan membuatnya merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun. Memaksa untuk menatap matanya.

"ku mohon berhenti menangis Baek"

Ucap Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti lirihan.

Mata Baekhyun kembali terpejam mengakibatkan ait matanya kebali terjatuh.

"maaf Yeol"

"berhenti berucap seperti itu. Kau hanya membuat hati ku sakit meliat kau yang menangis."

Baekhyun sesegukan dalam isakannya.

Baekhyun kembali meletakkan tangan di leher jenjang Chanyeol. Menariknya untuk mendekat dan ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Decakan khas orang bercumbu sangat terdengar mengingat didalam mobil ini sangat tenang. Menghisap bibir lawannya hingga memerah.

Seiring jalan nafsu keduanya. Kecupan lembut berubah menjadi lumatan yang sedikit kasar. Keduanya memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara berlawanan. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun yang berhasil menimbulkan sebuah suara.

"aahh... Chan-"

Mulutnya terbuka sesuai dengan keinginan Chanyeol. Hendak memprotes Chanyeol dengan bebas memasukan lidahnya pada mulut Baekhyun yang membuat perkataannya terputus. Berbagi saliva masing-masing. Bergulat dengan lidah lawannya. Tangan Chanyeol dengan polos memasuki t-shirt Baekhyun bagian belakangnya. Mengelus punggungnya yang teramat mulus, memberi kehangat didalamnya. Disamping ini Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerang nikmat. Baekhyun meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol tak kuat. Nafasnya diujung tanduk. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

"mengapa berhenti?"

Tanya Baekhyun kecewa disertai nafasnya sangat acur. Demi tuhan suara seksinya membuat hasrat Chanyeol semakin meninggi. Belum sempat mengabil oksigen yang cukup Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun tidak sabaran. Menangkupkan tengkuknya dengan sangat kuat. Baekhyun hanya bisa meremas baju Chanyeol gerogi dibagian dada bidangnya. Tetapi Ia suka atas perlakuan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Sempat terbesit dalam fikiran Chanyeol untuk menghentikan hal ini. Takut Ia melukai Baekhyunnya, membutnya marah. Ini hari pertama mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, tetapi Chanyeol sudah berbuat sejauh ini padanya. Ini akan terlihat seperti 'nafsu' terhadap cinta bukan 'kasih sayang'. Tetapi melihat mata Baekhyun yang terus terpejam menikmati dan mengikuti ciumannya Chanyeol mengurunkan niatnya. Ditambah lagi tangan Baekhyun kembali menangkup leher belakangnya dengan sedikit remasan disana. Mereka menikmati cumbuan manis diantara keduanya dan menjadikan malam yang sakit ini terobati hingga sembuh total.

-THE END-

**Finish for this fic about 4 hours. **

**Ke play lagu Justin Bieber yang Fall di album Believenya ada hasrat /? Untuk buat ini dalam fic versi ChanBaek.**

**It is a such beautiful song!**

**Sweet banget lagunya. Udah kali yaa ngocehnya. Reviewnya boleh yaa readers-nim. And for silent readers... I LOVE YOU!**

**Ehhmm by the way, this is my first fict. Please support me a lot ;)**

** anisarista**

**[15 oct 2014]**

Lyrics full&amp;truth version for Fall song:

Well let me tell you a story  
About a girl and a boy  
He fell in love with his best friend  
When she's around, he feels nothing but joy  
But she was already broken, and it made her blind  
But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right  
But did you know that I love you? or were you not aware?  
You're the smile on my face  
And I ain't going nowhere  
I'm here to make you happy, i'm here to see you smile  
I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while

What's gonna make you fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

Well I can tell you're afraid of what this might do  
Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose  
Well I don't wanna lose it either  
I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe  
So take my hand  
Well did you know you're an angel? who forgot how to fly  
Did you know that it breaks my heart everytime to see you cry  
Cause I know that a piece of you's gone everytime he done wrong, I'm the shoulder you're crying on  
And I hope by the time that i'm done with this song that I've figured out

Who's gonna make you fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
But if you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself,

What's gonna make you fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let

Yourself fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall

If you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
Let yourself fall


End file.
